User talk:Barkjon/8
Post a message! See my old talk page at this page.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) W00T!! Yay! I got the first post, lol. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 23:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna come to my party? Wanna come to my party, plz sign at User:Ratonbat/1000 days party!.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:42, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Meet on Club Penguin Server:Half Pipe Place:My igloo --Bluscat TALK TO ME 23:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I quitted I quit this wiki cuz I'm VERY VERY angry. Go to my page for the reason I quit. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 10:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop Why my request hasn't granted? I already have 5 for votes. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 13:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Barkjon. Do you think it's too early for me to be a sysop? I already have 7 for votes, 0 against votes and 4 neutral votes. Peace out,--CatZip888 10:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) BUT, you could have unblocked yourself!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah you could! When Metal blocked me here, I unblocked myself! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) thx thx for blocking him, he was erasing all the info (the ip)!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 16:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) another one block this ip: 66.141.171.63 --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 16:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!! Please help me as my penguin iamred got hacked and banned forever to help me sign you name on my userpage! From Iamred 17:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) blocck ip block this ip plz: 12.36.229.130 --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:12, 19 April 2009 (UTC) BARK! This User has vandalised pingali mois page can u block her Pingali Moi sent me here--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Why? Why wont u make CatZip888 a sysop he's got great edits!--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 12:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You Have Won A '''Sith Cub Award' In The Following Catagorys; *'Best Editor' 'Here is Your Trophy!' Congratulations! P.S. - If You Ever Loose This Award You Can Find It In The Sith Cub Awards [[User:Sith Cub/The Sith Cub Awards/Trophy Cabinet|Trophy Cabinet]]! hey bark hi bark can you make pingali moi a sysop, she has more main then catzip and hat pop and she has 8 for votes for sysop--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 14:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Pingali Moi Do you think we should promote Pingali Moi? She has 5 for votes but one against vote from 4th Hale. I think she would be a decent sysop but I don't know if we need another sysop right now since we have so many. What do you think? ~~Bluehero~~ RE: Awards No...I made mine before yours. Then stupid Metal came into the picture. STUPID! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Please Block If your friends with Digiskymin then you better tell her to leave me alone she is telling me to get rid of my sonic pictures I'M A FAN OF SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SHE IS TELLING ME TO GET RID OF THEM PLEASE TALK TO HER OR I WILL BLOCK HER FOR GOOD AND MAYBE QUIT THE WIKI TOO!!!!Sonicpeguin5TALK TO ME E 23:78, 20 April 2009 (UTC) How do I title this? Anyways, I did tell him to get the pictures off, because they are already on my page. He promised not to steal, but he did it again by stealing both of my Sonic pictures on my page. When he replied (on his own talk page), he said it's because he doesn't know how to get his own pictures, and changed the subject. His reason for stealing is completely random too: he thinks Sharkbate is mean. I told him that he is not, and claimed that rto be a reason for stealing. Then he got mad and stole unawards and pictures to mess up my user page. Oh and tommorrow I'm dissecting a frog. -DigiSkymin P.S. I removed most of the stuff he put on my page. Hey! I know we havnet talked a lot but im Code and i think your a great webmaster and thanks for signing my friend list. I AM THE CODESTER! TALK TO THE CODESTER 18:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Still Friends? Hmmm...I'm still kinda disappointed...but yes! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Archive Can you please teach me how to Archive my talk page? -- 23:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Why Because, you still left me there. Also, you seem like you're ignoring me. You barely ever talk to me anymore. You talk to people like Bugzy more. You're always on different wikis witch I have no clue what they're about! On CP, you never talk to me and I always miss your events. I don't get invited to things, like your Birthday party which I didn't know about until you canceled it and deleted the page. That's why I'm kinda disappointed. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Ok Well what do you mean change the text of of the page? -- 23:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yes! I would like that very much. I wasn't ignoring you that day. I was very mad at a certain someone for saying they hate betas. Guess what beta was offended by that? Also, I was mad cuz I missed the "party" at the Cove. Restore you party please and thanks. PLEASE reply...I'm so eager to see messages for some reason. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well I know that now...I was more mad about the guy who hated betas! I'M A BETA!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) PTM yo, i just put the top users in the PTM vote and remove top users who are usually edits user pages and users who quitted. dont yell or mad at me! if u have complaints, go to my talk. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 03:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) voting have u vote in the PTOM?(im not asking for u to vote for me) i vote for shark cuz he promoted me. and plz tell shark why i replace his vote. he keep rollbacking my vote. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 03:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) What it felt like to be "dead" Ok. A hole in my lung came through. Everything was going black white black white! Then, everything got blurry...then pitch black. You'd expect a white light right? Well you're wrong. There was this blue light. It came right for me and I saw nothing but white! I ran everywhere! I wanted to get home fast! Then, I saw another blue light. I ran to it, and found myself coughing up blood in a coffin in the middle of a funeral. Then, my parents came and gave me a big hug. I see you write stories. Can you make it into a story? But remember, NON-FICTION! --SNAILS FOREVA! 14:17, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I know but I want to know if you can put it on a page...maybe make it sound really cool. Like "he saw a very very vivid blue light" something like that! --SNAILS FOREVA! 14:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) YES! --SNAILS FOREVA! 14:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Why Do you change this all the time? Blank to Blank --Ced1214 CLICK HERE 00:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ok but Why did you edit on my Party talk? --Ced1214 CLICK HERE 00:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Ahem. You deleted a template for me. Why? It was called . WHY? It took Alxeedo forever to tell me. Please respond. before i become: >=(--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...OR ELSE!]] 18:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Lol sorry about the uneeded. That is my last unneed k? --And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...OR ELSE!]] 19:36, 29 April 2009 (UTC) >=( Before you delete something I make, can you PLEASE ask me first? I made that for Ratonbat! Pages I work hard on that get deleted make me look like a vandal or bad editor. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, I just would like to let you know something. IP Address 75.150.29.162 has been constantly changing words to "poop" and "crap" on the Rocketsnail games page. I reverted his latest edit. I just would like to please ask you to watch the page and make sure 75.150.29.162 does not do this anymore. I will change it back whenever I find it. I am fairly new to this wiki and I saw that you were a webmaster so I wanted to let you know. Also I wanted to tell you that this is an great wiki! Thank You. - seahorseruler I mean that TOP SECRET template. I know what you're gonna say. "I'm getting sick of these unneeded templates"...before you deleted it, you could've told me first! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Igloo of the day Can i choose the next igloo of the day it hasnt been changed in a long time--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request I have 7 For votes. Is that enough to be promoted? P.S. I forgot to give you my insanely awesome award! It means you are insanely awesome!!! --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 02:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Umm...Something you NEED to Read I'll say no more --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) User:Ben 100022 He has lied about being the webmaster of this wiki, been rude to new-comers, and has also swore on the shout box. he lied about being hacked because of penguin Storm. Penguin Storm is not a Wkia hacker. WPE pro is. I am requesting a 2 month block. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I HAVE NOT CUSSED. I NEVER SAID MY SIS USES PENGUIN STORM TO HACK ME. aND THIS GUY IS HARRASSING ME! AND THE WEBMASTER THING WAS FOR WEIRD WORLD WIKI!--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...'OR ELSE!]] 22:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Hey congrats on getting 6,000 edits! That's awesome! ~~Bluehero~~ Joanna7777: You dealited my 2 new posts!WWHY!? Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Joanna7777 It was realy hard to make this posts.Please answer why did you dealited them. Joanna7777: Have you got an idea to make a post about things that appear more in Club Penguin?Co'z I wanna make posts. New Page I've made a page about the Knight's Quest! Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. '''Brendan7195 [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii]] thanks Im really happy now considder this: want to be friends? It is starting where it all began You need to help me. Everyone was taunting me because I deleted "Box Creator" and came up with a fake reason. Childpengu1 made everyone think I'm a lier. It is starting where it all began. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Sysop Request ok... sysop it is. Uh huh Yep they are. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Okay CHILDPENGU1 IS THE PERSON WHO IS DOING IT THE MOST! HE QUIT CUZ OF IT! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Is 7 votes enough? I asked Bluehero, and he told me to ask you. Please answer, as I asked you before but you never replied. I have 7 for votes, but Pingali Moi had 5 when she was promoted. Is 7 enough to be promoted? --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 03:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Award! I should've given this to you ages ago. Here! The A-Kong diamond award!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Joanna7777 Can you help me make perfect my new page about Paintings???? Meet Me! Can you please please PLEASE meet me on Club Penguin on Sabertooth at Dock??? Iamred 16:36, 6 May 2009 (UTC) want to meet on cp? -user:unknown4 when:right now server: flippers room: ice rink my name is: icecuber2d2 Are you coming?? Ben why ben is evil? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 23:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello.-- 00:25, 7 May 2009 (UTC) REMEMBER Just a reminder tomorrow (May 8th) is round one of my card jitsu tournament the server is slushy the meeting time is 2 penguin time (thats 5 EST) and were we are playing is at the Dojo [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 Party! i only rember u that my sister´s party will be today!--Ratonbat |Now my sister party? 14:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Unblock ON CPFW Can you unblock Agentgenius on the CPFW and then re-block him with auto-block off. Thanks. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) What?!? What, you made Shark a webmaster! He's a great guy but there's no way he deserves to be a webmaster. He quits almost every other week and a webmaster should be someone who is 100% commited to the wiki. Plus he sometimes overreacts when anyone says something slightly offensive toward him like when he and Pingali Moi got in a small "edit war" and he ended up demoting her. I know he's your friend and he's a good sysop but I don't know why you made him a webmaster. I'm not saying I want to be a webmaster because I don't, I'm just saying that if you're going to make another webmaster it should be a user who is an outstanding editor and is 100% commited to the wiki who you know for sure won't quit. Btw im not trying to offend shark I just don't think he should be a webmaster. ~~Bluehero~~ RE Why would I not want to be A-Webmaster? ( Assistant = A ) It was my life long dream! After what I said about you, I don't think I deserve it at all. But it is completly your choice whether you want me to be Assistant Webmaster or not. Please reply...BTW...don't feel sorry...I should...REPLY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 22:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Please help me become a rollback Thanks! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 20:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Please take this Here's an award for you. File:agent_vandalism_control_team_award.PNG|Officer Chill gives this award to Commando Barkjon! Your Character Your Character is now alive! Put it on your "My Pictures" and be him! SBMovie Hey Barkjon! Thanks for signing up on the upcoming Super Bee Movie! As being a Dark Knight you will need to wear: *Knight's Armory As a reference, visit User:Childpengu1/SBMovie/Dark_Knights Thanks again for signing up there! We appreciate that! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) WALRUS! USer:Goob Goob G'Joob is a walrus! He replaced the entire content of Puffle'O with #Iam the walrus! Please block him!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 06:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) SERIOUSLY! HES VANDALISED MORE THAN 60 PAGES! MY FINGER HURTS FROM PRESSING THE ROLLBACK BUTTON! HELP!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 07:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) RED ALERT!!!! Only Administrators and Bureaucrats can edit. See here for more details. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 14:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Help I don't know who...but SOMEONE got on my account and vandalized your page!!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 00:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) RE: He was blocked 'cos he swore, but that's only because he follows Wikia rules and not CPFW's rules. Please do =D BugzyTalk 00:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RE: ? The reason Bugzy's friend was blocked was because he swore multiple times! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 00:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below to put on your userpage for your vote! Thanks! Rollback how many votes are needed to become a rollback?--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 21:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Concerning "Walruses" Hello Barkjon, Concerning these "Walruses" you have discussed with: I understand you think that users known as "Metalmanager" and "Sk8itbot" are part of iamthewalrus. They are not, they never were, and I assure you, they never will be. For purposes of records, the first contact that iamthewalrus had with Club Penguin Wikia was on Friday, May 15, 2009, at approximately 10PM GMT. If you have any questions/comments, please post on my talk page. Flyingtux 22:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Unblock When you get on the Fanon, could you unblock me and Sharky? We got blocked after a Triskelle fake blocked us... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) It is ALL true! Stupid Triskelle3 (says he) was hacked by WALRUS and then BLOCKED: Hat Pop, Bugzy, Sharkbate...HELP US! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Yep, I was blocked on the cpf wiki too, but I never did anything.--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ 17:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Come to my new wiki here. Thanks! I'M THE CODESTER! TALK 2 THE CODESTER! OR IGNORE ME! 21:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: '''Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends'! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:36, 22 May 2009 (UTC) shout box where is the shout box i could never find it could you tell me plz thanks ~Brendan7195 Requests for Adminship Two users have lots of votes, and I think are ready to be promoted. *Sith Cub (Sysop request) *Yorkielvr333CP (Rollback request) Also, Seahorseruler (Rollback request) and Iamred (Rollback request) have a decent amount of votes, and could be promoted according to Wiki rules, especially since they're both only Rollback request. What do you think? --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 16:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Award! File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg|You have gained seahorseruler's Respect! Please add it to your awards! Thanks!--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler'']] 01:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Barkjon Barkjon I Polo8900000 have decided to come out of retirement and edit some more ~~Polo8900000 Re: Awsome Yeah I have noticed that you don't really go on cp anymore but you're still cool. ~~Polo89000000~~ im back buddy its my 24keyser im back user:super24daisy MWA MWAS